Come Back and Let Me Love You
by AutobotStarlight
Summary: G1 Jazz wants nothing more than to spend the morning with Prowl. Prowl didn't get that memo. Slash


**AN**: So its been awhile…seems like forever…since I've written something that isn't poetry. This drabble thing has taken almost 2 years due to lack of interest, time and school getting in the way of creative juices. When I first started it was going one way, but when I started working on it again a couple days ago the direction changed. But I'm happy with the result. Sorry if they seem OCish but I tried. The original inspiration came from a song by James Otto called "Just Got Started Lovin' You". Hope you enjoy. :D

The sun was rising at a fairly slow pace, and the birds were just starting to wake up and sing their morning songs. The nearby river rushed by as if it had somewhere to be and fish to meet.

However inside the nearby Ark, two mechs were still sleeping soundly. That was until one's recharge cycle started to end. His systems started to hum and his engine started to purr. As soon as said systems were up and running, his visor started to light up. He stared at the very boring and plain orange ceiling, until he felt something shift on his side. He turned his body slightly and a smile appeared on his face. His hand gently came to trace the graceful lines of his mate's face and paused when the optics of his lover slowly brightened.

"Good mornin' beautiful" the mech said cheerfully as he continued to trace the lines of his mate's chin down to his neck.

"Good morning Jazz" answered Prowl as he moved his head to face Jazz. He lifted his hand to grasp Jazz's and kissed it softly before squeezing it gently.

"Someone must've slept well" Jazz said while chuckling. His hand being released Jazz proceeded with stretching…something he had learned from the humans. Prowl just shook his head as he watched, but a small smile was on his lip components. He got off the berth and headed to the other side of the room to grab a few datapads from atop the desk. He looked over the contents quickly to check that they were the right ones. Jazz looked over and his smile turned to a frown. "What's that" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Some inventory sheets I need to discuss with Ironhide and Ratchet, and a security update I need to get signed by Red Alert" he answered without looking up. Jazz blew air through his vents and sat up on the berth.

"Can't they wait till later?" he asked with a large pout on his face and a whine in his voice. Prowl looked over to his mate, when the tone reached his processors. Jazz was glaring at the opposite wall now, and Prowl couldn't help but smile again. When Jazz felt the amusement and slight adoration over the bond, he turned to see his bonded looking at him. The corners of Jazz's lips turned upwards slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"No these can't wait until a later time, as Prime will be expecting them soon. I also find you quite adorable when you act like an overgrown sparkling." Prowl said with the smile still attached to his face as he moved towards Jazz to place a quick kiss on his nose. Jazz stared for a moment before a small smile blossomed on his face again.

As Prowl started walking towards the exit Jazz laid back down projecting love through the bond. He heard Prowl shuffling and looking for something in the room next and he chuckled. He had been content to spend his day off on this berth nestled next to his overworked lover. However it seemed Prowl did not get this memo. When he felt the irritation from Prowl filter through, his smile grew a little larger. Knowing what Prowl was looking for, he quietly grabbed the datapad from under the berth and pretended to read it.

"Jazz, have you seen my other datapad? I seem to have misplaced it." Prowl asked as he re-entered the room, feeling some smugness and more amusement from Jazz. As he turned his head to look at Jazz, he first saw the datapad in said mechs hands, and then the look of innocence on his faceplates.

"Ya mean this one?" he asked while waving the pad in the air. Prowl's optic ridge rose and his eyes gleamed with suspicion.

"Yes, that one. Where did you find it?" Prowl walked over to Jazz to try and receive the pad, when Jazz pulled it away.

"Ya lef it on the desk, an' I figured if ya didn't need it, it wasn't work related. But I guess I was wrong, 'siderin it's got a bunch o' medical supplies in it." Jazz replied while twirling the pad between his fingers. "But ya know what I dun understand?" He asked looking at Prowl with a playful gleam in his visor. Prowl just gave him a look simply stating _'you're going to tell me anyway'_ while trying to grab the pad again. Jazz looked back at the pad, sat up against the wall and proceeded to place his hands (with pad firmly between them) behind his helm. "What I dun understand is why ya say these are so importan' when we know Prime won't want to see them anytime soon. With the femmes arrivin' tomorrow, he's bound to be more concerned with spendin' time with Elita an' settin' up a date. Hide's cleanin' his guns and makin' sure the firin' range is empty, while Ratchet's tryin to prevent 'Jack from blowin' the base up when they're here. Red's I can understand, but altogether that can wait till later too." He said as he thought that if he couldn't get the whole day he would at least get a couple more hours. When Prowl gave him a slight sheepish look however, his smile fell and his entire day felt ruined. He willingly gave the pad back to Prowl as he jumped off the berth and moved to the other side of the room.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked surprised as he felt a little hurt and confusion over the bond. He tried to move towards his mate but movement from Jazz had him stopping.

"Ya knew this didn't ya? That they wouldn't really want t'deal with this type of business for the next couple of days. Do you not want t'spend any time with me at all?" He asked as once again he felt that, to Prowl, work was more important than him. Prowl could sense that, that was what was being implied. "I know that duty is importan' an all, but why can't ya just take one day off an spend it with me? Even a few hours would be nice on slow days. The other officers manage ta make time, but I have ta continually drag ya outta yer office ta get any attention." Jazz looked at Prowl who looked like he was trying to come up with an answer. He gave a soft chuckle and a sad, small smile appeared upon his face. He moved towards Prowl and put both hands on his faces so that visor met optics and then put their heads together. Jazz sighed and allowed the air to flow through his vents before he moved back and grabbed Prowl's hands.

"Now I knew it wasn't goin' ta be easy when we bonded, an' I knew it would get harder the more heated the war got, an' I ain't askin' ya ta change who ya are cuz that ain't fair. But when we have moments like this: the 'Cons are calm, the Twins are bein' good, and the base is quiet, these moments where it's easy for ya to just relax a little an' spend some easy time wit me, ya take advantage of them. That's logical right?" he chuckled again and gave his mate a soft light kiss before pulling back with a smile. "I know that duty is important ta ya, and I love the dedication ya have ta Prime an' the Autobots, its one reason why I chose ya, but ya need ta show that dedication ta some other things." Jazz gave Prowl a look that let him know just what 'things' he was talking about. He released Prowl's hands and started walking to the door and as it opened, he turned back to his lover staring at him in surprise. He sent loving thoughts and an apology for the outbreak through the bond and gave a large smirk. "Now get ta work, cuz when ya get back I'm gonna have my way wit ya until tomorra mornin'." The light from his visor flickered in a way that resembled a wink, before he left the room and the door closed.

Prowl stood there for a few more moments before he smiled and shook his head at the antics of his mate. He sent love in return across the bond as he carried his pads towards his office. He could feel Jazz was planning and it made him a little excited to go back to his quarters. His doorwings twitched before he set his face and started on the few pads he had, working quickly to get back to his Jazz and apologize for being his job-focused self. And did he plan on apologizing.


End file.
